American University Debut!
by Ritzomeiga Tau
Summary: Haruna can't see Yoh off so quickly, but ends up farther away than she realizes. Yoh must rescue her from America before something bad happens. Although, he must make friends with an English dude and his American girlfriend to do it! IN PROGRESS...
1. Introduction: The Plane

**American University Debut!**

**By: Ritzomeiga Tau**

**Disclaimer:**All characters presented in this story belong to the author and artist of KouKou Debut, Kawahara Kazune. (I would love if she turned this into her sequel however.)

Some characters presented in this writing however are my characters and may not be used in any other writing but my own. The story is also my creation and may not be used or pirated.

This is a fictional piece.....so any similarities are purely coincidental.

This is a continuation of KouKou Debut Chapter 52 when Yoh leaves for Tokyo. Instead of waiting a year to see him again, Haruna boards the plane to Tokyo.......she thinks!

* * *

...

After he did that.....all the people watching us. He didn't care this time if anyone saw us, unlike coming back from the ski trip. Now that I really think about it, Yoh really has changed since we met.

Haruna looked at all the busy people of the airport. She saw some with glum looks, and others quite excited. There were so many people.........

"Miss!" she cried. "One ticket that he just bought!"

The mistress looked at her with confusion. "Yes......that'll be 897,250.06 yen. (10,000 USD)"

_Why so much?!? _Haruna asked herself. _It's only to Tokyo......_

"I'll pay for you." said a girl behind Haruna. "I have an extra ticket, and it's where you want to travel."

Haruna's face brightened up. "Thank you so much kind stranger!"

The brown haired girl smiled and Haruna received the ticket. Both of them started to talk as they boarded the plane and took their seats.

"My names Macy. I'm not Japanese, I'm from America but I took a Japanese speech class."

Haruna put her seat belt on. "I knew it because I heard an American type accent. I know few English words."

Both of them laughed. Most of the plane ride was at night, so they didn't speak much until mourning.

...

"Good morning Haruna!" said Macy eagerly.

Haruna had a slightly depressed look. "Macy, about the ticket you gave me......"

"Yes?"

"Who was it for? You didn't just "happen" to have a spare, right?"

Macy looked down. "My boyfriend traveled to Tokyo this summer because of his collage exam scores. When I arrived, we fought. He said his final decision was to stay in Japan. My card expired however, so I have to go back to America or I'll go to jail."

Haruna's eyes started to water. "That's so sad! My boyfriend and I went through some tough patches too, but we got over them. He's going to a school in Tokyo and just left when you showed up!"

"Haruna, I have a question for you then......" said Macy.

"Me too." said Haruna.

"Why are you boarding...." they both said in unison.

"...An airplane to Tokyo when your visa expired?"

"...American airlines when your boyfriend's in Tokyo?"

Both of them looked blankly at each other. "WHAT?!?!"

The intercom announced, "Sorry, but were all out of Ginger Ale. We will be arriving at our destination in three days, thank you for choosing......"

There was anticipation in the air.

"...American Airlines."

* * *

**Ritz:**Sorry this entry is so short......I'm kind busy this week. Anyway, there will be more next time.......

**Next Time!.......**Haruna arrives in America and chat's with Yoh about the mix up. Yoh must now travel to America to rescue her. However, is Macy's boyfriend, Alistar, really staying in JPN?


	2. Chapter ONE: The Call

**American University Debut!**

**By: Ritzomeiga Tau**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Call**

…

"Great, I've got to go shopping again…"

Yoh, the Japanese university student, walked back and forth. He had gone shopping just this morning, but his food was already gone.

"Curse you YEN."

Outside the window, a small fuzzy fellow nibbled on some crackers. They might as well have said "property of Yoh" because it was that obvious.

He headed towards the window in a lame attempt to scold the creature. "You dumb raccoon."

The raccoon jumped out the window. It was rather fat and its "gelatinous" body jiggled all the way down until it hit an innocent bystander. At first, the boy stood firmly, but then struggled to keep himself erect due to the raccoon's heavy weight. He collapsed.

"Great. A suicidal raccoon got someone. Well, I have nothing else to do."

…

"Are you okay?"

The guy got up quickly. He was blonde and definitely British due to his shirt which had their flag collaged everywhere.

"What the heck you…" He stopped. "Wait, you're that Yoh guy, right?"

Yoh, surprised by the sudden change in tone of his voice, answered "Yes."

"Oh, that's great. I thought you were someone else, so I kind of went off on you…"

Yoh smiled, "It's alright."

…

"I CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH…" said Haruna coldly. "…why do these kinds of things happen to little old me…?"

Macy, a bit bewildered, responded. "Just look at it from a bright side."

Haruna already had the depressive blue shadow hanging over her head. "There's no bright side to this dark, gloomy world……"

"Look Haruna, we're going to Florida. Sunshine, international airport, Disney World…"

"YOH!" she howled.

Behind her, a mother and her child sat.

"Mom, why is that lady screaming like a howler monkey?"

"Quiet honey. Some people take medication in the morning and have some strange episodes."

Macy giggled, but Haruna couldn't hear it over her own sadness.

The plane was almost there to America. Macy ensured Haruna that she could use her phone to call Yoh. Haruna became extremely happy for the rest of the flight, and you can be sure that the small boy had a few more comments that Haruna could actually hear.

…

"You look single to me." said Alistar, sipping a bit of Pepsi. "You're girlfriend's never around."

"She's coming for the dance this year." said Yoh.

Alistar sighed. "My girlfriend left me this year, so I aint going."

"That's rough, man." Yoh said. "Who was she?"

"American girl, your typical tomboy. I broke up with her because she came to Japan."

Yoh looked a bit puzzled. Alistar caught the look and started to explain further.

"We used to live in the same 'hood in America. However, I moved away because I was getting tired of her-"

Coldplay started to play "The Speed of Sound"

"My phone." said Yoh. "Hello?"

"YOH…" said a really creepy voice. "YOH……..help….me….."

Yoh pictured a zombie from Left 4 Dead.

"Haruna, give me the phone."

"Okay….."

"Hello Yoh-kun." Macy said.

"Yes, I'm Yoh."

"We have a problem. Haruna took a plane to America by accident…"

Yoh's heart sank to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

**Ritz:** Hey, sorry about not getting this done sooner. My computer had same things we needed to straighten out...

**Next Time!...... **Yoh learns more about Alistar as he books a flight for Florida. Macy shows Haruna the sights, and even meets someone... (SPOILER: Haruna screamed, "MR. BOO." Sure enough, it was her English teacher.)


End file.
